What is Scribed, Part Two
by Kelly Min
Summary: If you do NOT read Robert and Francis' stories, you'll be majorly confused. You have been WARNED. ~nod~


"What is Scribed, Part Two"  
Author: Kelly Min (mandorinrein@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and gang belong to  
Archie Comics/Sega Inc. Some characters mentioned  
are property of Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert. Any   
other characters that you have not seen mentioned   
before belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Hehe, I thought it'd be fitting if I split   
it from the original writers story and allowed this half   
to be the Robert and Francis half. Same Disclaimer does   
apply here. Just a mere continuance of the story, and   
thank you reviewer for giving me my muse back. :} And   
Robert? This one's for you! XD May your stories live on   
forever! :D  
  
"Is that the end momma?" Charlie would ask, The Queen   
would shake her head.   
"No darlings, it is not... we still have a bit to go."   
She'd sip her water once more, looking to them. "Do you think   
you can stay awake for the rest of it?" She'd ask.  
"Yes, momma. It's really good." Patricia answered, Charlie  
nodded in agreement. She straightened in her chair and cleared   
her throat.  
"Let me know if you are growing tired, darlings... I am   
enjoying telling it, but I donot wish to keep you up beyond what   
need be... Sonic and Sally after that, found out that the speed   
and flying stayed for a while... Sally needed to grow use to both...   
and they did, easily enough. Reminds me of when Sally first tasted   
one of Sonic's Chili Dog... Sonic said she had the goofiest look on   
her face when they came back from that kissing session."   
The children would begin to giggle fiercely. They'd quiet   
after a moment or two and sat still.  
"Well, pretty soon it came time for Antione to fess up   
that he felt extreme guilt for what happened to Bunnie; and why   
he thought it was his fault that she ended up half-roboticized   
like she was. Bunnie had never thought it was Antonie's own   
fault. In truth, Antonie also admitted his love for Bunnie...   
and well, that was another kissing moment not to be forgotten.   
"Giggly as it may make you, it was rather a bit of a   
milestone for them both. As they had been waiting quite a time   
to admit such to each other. It also marks the beginning of   
significant pairings off of the others as well. Of course, they   
all knew that Sonic and Sally were obvious. Obvious..." She'd   
break her sentence with a chuckle. "...to everyone but themselves.  
"Sally would bump into a relation she's never seen before.   
Her younger sister, Sondra. Well, the story there is muddled in my   
memory. Sondra was found as Sally and the others took a venture to   
the void in order to finally find her father. Sondra was found in   
the midst of it, or something to that degree. Miles took a quick   
fondness to Sondra, from day one. When they first kissed, if I   
recall how he told Sonic, was... "All I remember is feeling like   
I was floating on a cloud and that my insides turned to water."...   
that sounds about right. That would be it for a bit, at least.  
"They would then find her father eventually, but he would   
remain in the void, due to some complication, and it really was   
like his home at the point. So he went back, much to Sally and   
Sondra's dislike. Amidst new enemies and old ones, Sonic, Sally,   
and the others are basically dashing all over the place.  
"The major event, coming up, that will shift time, or so   
it seems, is a good one. Just before the race of the Emeralds,   
which you both know well of, Sonic goes off to find himself...   
and ends up finding his long lost parents. A welcomed sight to   
all the burdens he has been swarmed with lately.  
"Now, a normal night, at least seeming so... begins with   
a intimate dinner for four. Sonic has something planned, seriously   
planned. Bunnie was included so it would not seem suspicious. But   
Antoine had a surprise for her as well. At the end of the dinner   
and dessert, the two ladies were presented with engagement rings.   
As Sonic took turn first, and then Antonie.  
"Well... you of course know the answers they both gave.   
Sally's father returned for a bit; only to be acting strangely.   
Sonic's mother also ended up adding a surprise to all this; she   
was pregnant and Sonic was going to be a big brother, Patricia...   
was a bit on the older side, but still capable of having children.  
"The Race of the Emeralds comes next, and it had all of   
the Freedom Fighters on their toes as they all strive to gather   
all the Emeralds... making sure Robotnik does not succeed. Earlier   
on, Sally was captured and roboticized, luckily... Sonic rescued   
her and got her back to her true self. So, with this still brewing   
as a good hatred factor, the Race ensued.  
"To begin it, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Antonie are to wed,   
but it's called off for now, because of this. And the Water Emerald   
comes into view; as well as Sally's cousin, Lydia. Lydia had been   
blessed with a daughter, Isabela. Before she and her late husband   
had been married. Isabela would remain at Knothole for a time; and   
her heart would be awoken again.  
"Between this, Patricia grew heavier, and Sonic finally became  
the bigger brother he wanted to become; having a new baby sister now.  
Her name? Kelly Min, named after both his parents' mothers." She'd  
smile in memory.  
"Dorian Lexford, an old foe, and partially responsible for   
Sally's roboticization, was found by Lydia, and nursed back to help,   
despite the near chaos it wrought on Knothole. Lydia looked back the   
deceit, and saw someone in pain. SHe of course, was called a traitor   
and her hut set on fire. Dorian showed some honor to his claims, that   
were true. But as long as he was honor-bound to Snively, he could not   
remain.  
"He had also fallen for Lydia, and while the Emeralds were   
hunted for, was thought of by her. And Isabela. When the Race of the   
Emeralds finished, Dorian and Lydia and Isabela wandered off to start   
their own life together. Robotnik was back, but he was not for long.   
Tanis, had also appeared, he was a holy man, and a kind one at that.   
As well as Rosie's old heart, and now new one.  
"Rotor as well; had stumbled upon someone. Dulcy. She flew   
off, to take hold of the throne she had obtained through her family...   
and guess what? Rotor was also turned into a dragon as well. Sondra's   
computer, Nadia... had taken the life emerald in her hands, and by   
sheer coincidence, been allowed to keep her living form. So she could   
remain with Donovan."  
"Donovan... oh..." She'd rub her temples, sighing. "Forgive   
me darlings... but I forget... Donovan's... appearance is... well,   
forgotten to me at moment. But when the Race of the Emeralds was done,   
it came time for the wedding. It was, this time, a triple wedding.   
Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antonie, and Tanis and Rosie, a complete   
surprise to all.  
"This was the same day, Miles would find his parents, and the   
spark of three new engagements would begin. Nadia, Lydia, and Sondra   
all proposed as well. Now... if I forgot to mention such, when spilling   
in the void, Miles was turned physically to the age of sixteen...   
exactly like Sondra had, although they both were only twelve.  
"Eighteen years would pass, before anything else was to occur,   
Mobitropolis was restored, with a new King and Queen upon the throne.   
A Prince and Princess. And well, life was seeming as it should be." She   
would smile for a moment.  
"Juice, Crown Prince, would hound his sister, so she would   
challenge him for the thrown. So he could be with his girlfriend,   
Angela. Who would end up being the chosen one, and therefore impossible   
of being Juice's bride. Juice of course, had other ideas."  
"Darrin, Antonie's son, was ordered to keep watch on them. Of   
course, they did not care for this. And who would? But the families   
knew of the grave situation, and they -had- to do something, did they   
not? Alicia, youngest by only minutes, was constantly berated, only   
so Juice would loose his title... and be able to marry and be with   
Angela.  
"Their titles were their own set doom. Meanwhile, a new evil   
would emit on the New Mobitropolis. While everyone thought they were   
safe from danger; it had risen once more. Lydia and Dorian had not   
been heard of in ages, in a good eighteen years. Still, thought of.   
Angela was of course, Tanis and Rosie's daughter. Desiree, was   
Bunnie and Antonie's daughter, and although Angela's inner beauty   
was enough for Juice... Desiree's outer beauty turned heads. Which   
was a definate concern of Bunnie's.   
"Donovan and Nadia had had a son as well, DJ. Or Donovan   
Junior. He did not speak, but his actions were easily defined.   
Sondra and Miles also had children, Miles the third, and Sarah   
Prower. Rotor and Dulcy had been blessed with a daughter, named   
Rosa. And up until these attacks, had been living quite beautifully."  
"Their life, from then on, is known well... but... I myself   
grown wearly..." She'd pause, yawning.   
"However, a crueler fate took them, and well... the story   
is known, you both know it. Now... to bed, children, it is late..."   
The Queen would kiss them both on the head, and then escort herself   
out of their room and down the halls, clacking of her heels against   
cold stone. Eyes stung with tears. She would bring herself down a   
set of withering stairs and out to the royal graveyard. She'd move   
to a gravestone, collapsing beside it, smiling, despite her own tears.   
"My dearest brother," She'd begin. "...the terror that took   
you and your wife, I know I have spoken, brought your children to   
denounce the throne... and I... was the only possible one to assume   
it." She'd sigh, running a hand over the marble. "...when you grew  
worse, I knew it was time... they all live on now, but without you   
and Sally... it is hard... there are days I find myself sobbing." The   
tears fall freely.  
"Mother, Father..." She'd look to the twin graves. "...to   
think it took you as well, there are times I wish I could have been   
there... but... this is what fate decided, and I... I must cope."   
She'd whisper, crying harder. The tears did not go unheard. Her  
husband would approach, taking her into his arms. He'd comfort her   
gently.   
"Shh... you could not do anything." He'd sigh, rocking her   
back and forth. "Fate deals cruel hands, dear. But everyone is   
living somewhat happily now." He'd add. She'd sniffle, nod... and   
as a chilly wind blew by, rustling her hair... it would remind her   
of Sonic. She'd sigh as they'd go into their castle and back to bed.   
  
The End...  
  
Author's Note: ...odd, I know. But... it's my opinion. Well,   
hoped you liked it, sorry it was short, but the muse was   
inspired-full. Hehe. _;; 


End file.
